scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abjad Dunes
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Abjad_Dunes.png }} Abjad Dunes is a desert in the Scribblenauts Unlimited world. It has 1 Starite missions and 8 Starite Shards to be collected. This is where Maxwell's brother Chase is located. NPCs and objects present: Prickly Pear, Nomad, Vizier, Cauldron, Philosopher, Tortoise, Legionnaire, Weatherman, Airway Pressure Unit, Weathergirl, Pith Helmet, Mesa, Stonemason, Turban, Pharaoh, Sand Dune (2x), Mime, Chase, Sphinx, Boulder, Camel, Clay (3x), Statue, Cat Burglar, Cleric. Starite Shards Shifty Snake! Problem: '''I need to 'help' my kingdom with this shape changing potion, but I need three more venomous ingredients! '''Solution: '''Spawn venom, toxic waste (raw), and a poison frog and place it on the cauldron for the Vizier. '''Solve the Paradox! Problem: '''Achilles seems to be catching up to the tortoise, but he can't catch him! If only I could measure this race... '''Solution: '''Give the Philosopher a calculator or an abacus. '''Riddle of the Sphinx! This Starite Shard unlocks Chase Problem: '''Help me solve this riddle, "What goes on four legs in the morning, two at mid-day, and three in the evening?" '''Solution: '''Spawn any human character like baby, hero, man, or woman. '''Beware the Sand Worm! Problem: '''...I need to find a sand worm... they're attracted to sound... '''Solution: '''Give the mime anything loud. (e.g. megaphone) '''Pharaoh's Pride! Problem: '''I can't carve a monument to the pharaoh with just my bare hands! '''Solution: '''Give the stonemason a chisel or a hammer. '''A Plague Upon You! Problem: Help me summon a plague to scare off this graverobber! Solution: '''Spawn a frog for the cleric. '''Unlikely Weather! Problem: '''My weather changing device broke! Help me impress the meteorologist by creating some unlikely weather! '''Solution: '''Spawn a hurricane for the weatherman. '''So Lifelike! Problem: '''My statue is a bit lifeless. Won't you help? '''Solution: '''Give the statue a the adjective 'living.' Starite: Desert Raiders '''Description: '''Protect the village from the marauding bandits! '''Problem 1: '''The bandit emissary tells you that her gang is coming to raid the village's crops! Maxwell needs to recruit help! '''Hints *Recruit someone to defend our village. *We need to find someone who knows how to fight. *Create a samurai for us. Solution: '''Spawn anyone who knows how to fight. (ex. Samurai for Eastern style or Knight for Western style) '''Problem 2: '''Now an engineer has come to the village's aid! Help him by building fortifications for the town! '''Hints *Build fortifications for our town. *We need a structure that can keep the enemy out. *Create a palisade for our village. Solution: '''Create a gate or a fortress. '''Problem 3: '''Next teach the villagers how to fight! Recruit someone who can instruct them! '''Hints *Recruit someone who can teach us how to fight. *A military officer could drill us in combat tactics. *Create a drill instructor for us. Solution: '''Spawn in a general. '''Problem 4: '''Now recruit someone who can infiltrate the enemy camp and spy on them! '''Hints *Recruit someone who can spy on the enemy for us. *Someone sneaky could find their way in to the enemy camp. *Create a spy to gather information for us. Solution: '''You can also spawn anyone and give the object an adjective 'sneaky' on them. '''Final Problem: '''Finally, prepare Maxwell with a weapon! '''Hints *You need a weapon too. *You can use any kind of weapon to help us fight. *A shotgun never goes out of style. Solution: 'Why need hints!? You can use any kind of weapon that you can think of! Gallery 20181001123137 1.jpg|'Welcome to Abjad Dunes! Notice the Chase and the sphinx. 20181001123142 1.jpg|A clay statue, a sculptor, a grave robber and a cleric. 20181001123145 1.jpg|A mime, a boulder and a camel. 20181001123148 1.jpg|A tall mesa, a stonemason and a pharaoh. 20181001123154 1.jpg|A vizier next to a cauldron and a philosopher watching a legionnaire racing with a tortoise. Trivia *If you activate the sand worm about 3 times it gains a boater hat and walks away. *Abjad is a writing system. It came from pronouncing the first letters of the Arabic alphabet in order. *The Starite Shard Beware the Sand Worm is a possible Dune reference. Its attraction to sound and the fact that it shoots spice relates to Dune's sandworms. Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited